


a helping hand

by damipussycomplex



Series: bdww 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDWW 2020, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gun Kink, How Do I Tag, Jealous Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Possessive Dick Grayson, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, how many tags is too many tags??, threatened necrophilia?? bro idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Slade hasn’t seen Grayson in a while, nor has he introduced himself to the new Robin yet. He figures he can kill two birds with one stone — of course, notliterally. That would defeat the entire purpose of his plan.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Series: bdww 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960648
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of bdww: sex pollen|fuck or die. hope you enjoy bc this has been waiting in my drafts since the start of september!

Slade has been lying in wait for the past twenty minutes now, watching as Robin and Nightwing spare a single glance at each other in the middle of a fight as they work to take down a group of thugs which he’d strategically placed in their path. It doesn’t take them long to have all the thugs knocked out and tied up, seeing as they work surprisingly well together.

The two of them grapple up to the nearest rooftop and sit on the edge of it, and from his current position, Slade can’t make out what they’re saying, but he can tell that they’re having a conversation. Grayson is as smiley and talkative as always, and the kid — Damian — is staring out at the city, completely ignoring him, so he doesn’t see the way Grayson’s face softens with fondness and something a little less… _platonic_ as he carries on staring, but Slade does.

He plucks a dart up and considers taking out the brat first, just to see the look on Grayson’s face as he drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes, but ultimately decides against it. He hasn’t spent much time with the current Robin, knows that he’s well trained and prone to anger, snappy and violent and ridiculously defensive, but that’s not much of a surprise considering the fact that he was raised in the League of Assassins.

But Slade also knows that the kid is fond of Grayson, loves him probably more than anyone in the world, even his own father, and Grayson adores him just as much, if not even more. So he takes Grayson out first with a strong tranquiliser dart, watching as Grayson pulls the dart out of his neck, looks around only to completely miss Slade’s hiding spot and then flops over onto his back, unconscious.

The boy tenses up immediately and then shakes Grayson and checks his pulse, picking up the dart to inspect it when he gets no response. He stands up and turns on the spot, narrows his eyes as he moves towards the centre of the rooftop and searches for a clue as to who took Grayson down.

But he doesn’t get a chance to find out, because Slade’s firing a pellet at the ground right in front of him, watching as it bursts over his boots and green mist starts to swirl out of it and into Robin’s unprotected face. He doesn’t react at first, just frozen in place, and then he stumbles as he tries to unstick his feet from the ground and fails, nearly tripping over his own laces.

Slade slowly stands up, packing his used guns away and then leisurely making his way over to the occupied rooftop. By the time he gets there, Robin is shaking like a leaf, visibly restraining himself from going over to Grayson and just rutting against him. There’s a flush spreading across his cheeks and he’s panting as he digs his gloved fingers into the asphalt and tries his best to glare up at Slade.

The boy lets out a wounded little growl, like he’s a cornered animal, and Slade catches himself thinking that it’s cute, but nowhere near enough to get rid of him. Robin puts up a decent fight for a kid who’s doped up on sex pollen, but he’s not good enough — Slade is bigger, stronger, faster, more experienced, a better fighter than him in _every way_ , and takes him out easily with a quick nerve strike.

He catches the kid before he collapses and lifts him easily onto his shoulder. The kid’s surprisingly small and light, Slade’s arm slung over the back of his thighs practically dwarfing his entire body. He hauls Grayson up too and they’re in his nearest safe house within the next five minutes.

Slade sets Grayson down and cuffs him to a radiator after injecting him with a strong muscle relaxant, knowing that it’ll do the job for as long as he needs it to before slowly pulling his mask off, rubbing his thumb over Grayson’s soft eyelashes.

Then he turns his attention to the kid, who’s woken up again and is starting to whimper and claw at his back, shivering in Slade’s arms. Slade allows himself a small smirk as he throws the brat down onto the bed and peels his mask off, revealing darkened green eyes, just like his mother’s.

He’s a perfect mix of his parents, and he’s definitely inherited their good looks too, with Talia’s skin tone and curling hair and her high cheekbones as well as her nose and mouth, and Wayne’s stubborn chin and sharp jaw and thick, dark eyebrows. Slade’s not afraid to admit that he’s tempted by it, by the child of two of the most skilled people he knows of, nor will he resist it.

Slade starts off with the boy’s gloves and boots, yanking them off and throwing them over his shoulder before dismantling the security and traps on the rest of his uniform easily and pulling off the tunic and armoured leggings until he’s in nothing more than his underwear, writhing on top of the bed.

And it’s then that Slade notices that the boy isn’t hard, there’s no little cock swelling underneath his black briefs. And that’s because interestingly enough, he has a soaked little pussy instead, leaking enough that Slade can see the outline of it through his damp underwear, stuck to his soft skin.

Slade looks up at him and realises that the boy’s flush has spread down his neck and to his chest, goosebumps rising along the surface of his trembling stomach as Slade smooths his hand over it to pinch his little nipples, hard and clearly sensitive, because Damian cries out and his hips buck almost uncontrollably, bringing an amused smile to Slade’s face.

“Get your _filthy_ hands off of me this instant,” Damian pants, trying to glare at him even as his back arches and he presses his chest further into Slade’s hands. Slade obeys him, and he looks surprised until Slade starts to undress right in front of him, face going pale and eyes widening when he sees the bulge of Slade’s cock in his underwear. He licks his lips, and Slade reckons he doesn’t even realise he’s done it.

“ _Go away_ ,” the boy tries to hiss, but it comes out as a breathless whine instead as he sticks his hand down his pants in an attempt to get himself off. Slade tugs his own underwear down over his hips and kicks it off to the side, then climbs onto the bed with him, grabbing the boy’s ankle and pulling him back when he tries to frantically scramble away. And then he manhandles him into position so that his thighs are spread wide around one of Slade’s legs, knee pressing into the boy’s groin and making him squirm as he bites down on his lip.

“Still want me to go away?” Slade asks him, voice a low rumble, and he sees the way Damian shivers at it before settling on doing absolutely nothing to stop him but glaring, fingers twisting in the sheets.

Slade lifts a hand and thumbs at the boy’s mouth, coaxing his lip out from between his teeth before forcing his thumb inside, muffling Damian’s low moan as Slade’s other hand slides down his overheated skin to his hip, and he sinks two thick fingers knuckle deep into the boy’s cunt, impossibly tight and wet and sucking him in even further.

Damian’s breath hitches as Slade’s fingers stroke along his walls, confident and unrelenting as he fucks them in and out of him, making slick, filthy sounds. The brat whimpers around Slade’s thumb as he pushes a third finger inside him, crying out as Slade leans in and bites into his neck, hard enough to draw blood which he doesn’t bother licking away as he moves down to his chest and sucks bruises into it, and he’s rewarded with a hand gripping his hair tight.

Slade looks up from where his tongue is circling around the boy’s nipple to see him staring down at Sade with parted lips and dilated pupils, pink little tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. The image of the brat’s small mouth around his cock suddenly flashes through his mind, and Slade pulls his thumb out of his mouth to put two fingers inside it instead, pushing them in deep enough that the boy gags and his eyes start to shimmer with desperate tears.

Slade sinks his teeth into the skin around the boy’s nipple, leaving an imprint before deciding that he’s had more than enough prep, his slick spilling out over Slade’s hand and leaving a decently sized puddle on the bed underneath him. He pulls his fingers out and flips the boy over onto his stomach, stroking down his scarred, twitching back and palming at his pert little ass as the boy ruts against the bed like a bitch in heat — Slade supposes it’s an apt metaphor for the situation at hand.

He glances up as he hears a shuffling sound, sees Grayson starting to wake up, blinking blearily at the cuffs around his wrists as Slade slips his hands underneath the boy’s hips and pulls him up so he’s balanced on his elbows and knees, clawing at the sheets as Slade pulls him closer and angles his hips to thrust straight into him.

The kid gasps wetly and arches his back like he’s trying to get away, loud enough to get Grayson’s attention, but he only slides further down Slade’s cock, so fucking _small_ that Slade grins because he can _feel_ a little indent in the brat’s stomach once he’s fully pressed into his little pussy, making him sob and cant his hips upwards to grant Slade easier access.

Grayson shakes his head like he’s hearing things and then his eyes widen as he realises what exactly is going on, the blue of his eyes bright and intense as he stares at them, eyes straying away to his Robin’s face every so often. “What the fuck do you think you’re _doing_ to him, Slade?” He growls, eyes narrowing as he tries to move closer but is brought to a stop by his cuffs.

“What’s it look like, kid?” Slade answers him, smothering the boy’s whines for more with a hand over his mouth as his fingers dig into the soft skin deep enough to leave bruises on his hips. Grayson’s face darkens with fury, and Slade knows the reason behind it, knows that it isn’t anywhere near as _noble_ as someone else might think.

“Get the fuck away from him,” Grayson hisses, damn near feral as he bares all of his teeth in an ugly snarl, an expression Slade bets most people haven’t ever seen on his pretty face, not even the boy currently being fucked into the mattress, smearing his tears all over the sheets as Slade thrusts into him hard enough to make the bed rattle against the wall.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Slade says, hooking one arm over his waist and threading a hand through Damian’s hair, freeing his mouth which opens immediately to plead and beg Slade to fuck him even harder.

“He’s got my DNA running through him too, thanks to his mother.” Slade viciously sucks another mark into the side of the boy’s neck, visible to even Grayson from the other side of the room, leaving him whining and crying. “I have a _right_ to him, whenever and _how_ ever I want.” Grayson’s face is turning red — Slade can’t tell whether it’s because of anger or embarrassment.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” the boy sobs, yelping as Slade grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks on it to pull him up to a sitting position, Grayson’s mouth falling open as Slade places a hand on the boy’s bared throat and squeezes, lightly enough that it won’t damage him _too_ badly.

“Why would I stop when he’s _enjoying_ it so much?” Slade teases, smirking as Grayson’s knuckles whiten and his body tenses up like he’s ready to lunge at them. “Jealous that it’s not you?” He asks as his hand tightens around the boy’s neck and he bites into the back of his shoulder, making him wheeze out a sob as he tries to wriggle away but ultimately fails.

“I don’t _want_ you _,_ ” Grayson insists vehemently, a muscle in his cheek twitching as Slade scratches down Damian’s inner thighs, leaving angry red lines in his wake as the boy shudders in his arms and gasps for air. “Why would I be _jealous_ of Robin?”

And that’s where Slade catches him out. Grayson’s face pales as Slade’s mouth curls into a knowing smirk, and Slade almost pities him, but it’s far too entertaining to stop. “Making some _wild_ assumptions, Grayson, aren’t you?” Slade grunts, watching Grayson’s eyes widen.

He almost looks a little scared. Good. He _should_ be.

“I never said it was _him_ that you were jealous of, did I?” Slade murmurs, and the air is tense around them as Grayson swallows thickly, throat bobbing as he opens his mouth again, presumably to stutter out a laughably bad explanation.

“You think I’m jealous of — of _you?_ For touching him?” Grayson asks, voice noticeably shaky and a little higher pitched than normal, and he’s trying his best to put on a poker face but Slade has had _years_ of experience with how to see through people’s shitty lies, and this is one of the worst ones he’s seen so far.

“I _know_ it, boy,” Slade tells him, not having a clue in the slightest as to how nobody else has figured it out, not even his beloved family. Not even the _Bat_.

“I might only have one eye but that doesn’t mean I can’t see what’s right in front of me. You’ve always been terrible at hiding the way you feel. And you’re even _more_ obvious when it comes to _him_ ,” he continues, gesturing down at the boy who’s become nothing more than a boneless weight underneath him, a tight, wet hole to fuck. But he’s clearly _much_ more than that to Grayson.

Slade lets go of Damian’s throat, listens to him gasping in lungfuls of precious air, then decides to have a little mercy on him and slides his fingers down to the boy’s swollen clit, rubbing insistently at it and teasing another finger where he’s already stretched around Slade’s cock.

Within seconds, Damian is screaming and convulsing in his arms, sending Slade over the edge too as he tightens around his cock, and he spills deep inside of the boy’s cunt with a low groan, pulling out while Damian is still shaking from the overstimulation.

Grayson looks livid, but Slade can tell that he’s only trying to hide the jealousy burning in his eyes. “You’re _sick_ ,” he spits, and then his eyes are widening as Slade flips Damian over onto his back and then moves him so that his toes are pointing in Grayson’s direction, shifting onto his knees to get behind his head.

“What are you doing?” Grayson asks, voice quiet as Slade sits up and crawls into position over the boy’s face, and then he starts to panic, frantically rattling the chain attached to his cuff, trying to get free, but this is a lock he won’t be able to pick.

“Slade, _stop_ ,” he tries to order, but his voice is too shaky for it to have any effect as Slade grabs the base of his cock and smears the head of it over the boy’s cheek, watching as he tries to follow it with his tongue before slowly feeding it into his warm, wet mouth, grunting as his cock is encased in tight, wet heat.

“The way I see it, you have a few options here,” Slade says as he pulls out until Damian is suckling on just the tip of his cock and then thrusts back in, watching as the boy gags on his cock and tears start to form in his eyes. “Option one: you just sit there and watch me fuck him. I’m fine with that personally, but I get the feeling you wouldn’t enjoy that option too much.”

Grayson’s nostrils flare at the very thought of just sitting there and letting Slade take his precious little Robin right in front of him, and it makes Slade chuckle as he looks down at Damian’s reddened lips stretched thinly around him, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

“Option two: I free you and you go away to come back with reinforcements. Which would leave the kid here alone with me for even _longer_ , and I don’t think you want that, do you?” Grayson bristles, muscles tensing underneath the thin material of his suit.

“Third option: you manage to surprise me by somehow freeing yourself and then try to attack me to free _him_. Only, I have a little surprise for you too,” he says, and pulls a gun out from underneath the pillow, pressing the muzzle against the boy’s hot cheek, watching with glee as he whimpers at the feeling but carries on sucking, and Grayson’s face blanches.

“That’s not loaded,” Grayson says, and his voice sounds firm but the look on his face is uncertain, fearful.

“I think you’ll find it is,” Slade says as he raises an eyebrow, and he clicks the safety off then shoots the wall right next to Grayson’s head, nearly clipping his ear, and it makes him jump too like a frightened little rabbit, an amusing sight to see.

“ _Jesus_. Slade.” Grayson takes a few seconds to compose himself, eyes wide as he forces himself to look away from the bullet-sized hole in the wall. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not bothered by blood and guts, you know,” Slade continues, completely ignoring him. “But if you attack me, I’ll just take you down, tie you up again and make you watch as I fuck his corpse. _I’ve_ got nothing against it.”

Grayson swallows thickly as his eyes fall to the boy swallowing around Slade’s cock and moaning like a whore, and the sound of him desperately fucking himself on his fingers as Slade’s come oozes out of his used pussy is loud and echoes in the room, making Grayson flush to the tips of his ears as he turns his face away. “Any other options?” He asks quietly, looking into Slade’s eye now.

Slade grins at Grayson, and he can tell it unsettles him. “I’m glad you asked. Final option, which I personally think is the best option for everyone present: I free you, and you come over here to join us.”

He takes hold of the boy’s head, holding him still as Slade fucks into his mouth a few more times before coming down his convulsing throat, pulling out just in time for his cock to spurt come out over his face too, landing in his long eyelashes and over the bridge of his nose, a string of it connected to his swollen bottom lip and breaking as Slade wipes his cock off on the boy’s cheek.

Grayson opens his mouth like he’s going to say something then licks his lips, looking between the two of them. “Join you? I don’t — I _can’t_.”

“Sure you can,” Slade responds with a smirk as he sets the gun down between Damian’s thighs and reaches into a drawer to pull out a key, throwing it into Grayson’s lap. “Just use that to unlock your cuffs, strip that _ridiculous_ excuse of a suit off and come here.”

Grayson stares down at the key like it’s a ticking bomb, and while he’s distracted, Slade pulls Damian up so he’s sat on the bed and presses his chest flush against the boy’s back, scraping his beard over his bruised neck and making Damian shiver.

Slade pries the boy’s legs apart and curls his hand around one of his slim thighs, pulling it easily back towards his chest and then traps the other one underneath his own leg, lifting up his gun. He rubs the muzzle against the boy’s hot cunt, ignoring his pained whimpers as he pushes until at least half of the barrel is inside Damian’s pussy.

“Why are you hesitating, Grayson?” Slade asks as he mouths at the curve of Damian’s jaw, rolling one of his nipples between his fingers and getting him to cry out. “I’ve already broken him in for you. And it _might_ be because of sex pollen, but he _clearly_ wants this.” Slade looks down at where the gun is getting sucked deeper into the boy’s pussy as he wantonly rolls his hips, swollen mouth hanging open.

“ _I_ want this. And you _definitely_ want this,” Slade adds on as he looks back over at Grayson with a sly smirk. “Unless you’re planning on just sitting there and watching us.”

Damian seems to have gotten his voice back, because he’s scratching at Slade’s thigh as he starts to tense up, already nearing his second orgasm as he looks at Grayson himself, making eye contact. “N-Nightwing. Grayson, _please_. Touch me,” he begs, practically _sobs_ , and Slade can tell that Grayson’s going to break anytime soon, but he’s not there yet, needs something to tip him over the edge. So he lets his finger fall to the trigger as he stops moving the gun, ignoring the boy as he whines.

That gets Grayson’s attention straight away and he pulls at his cuffs again, seemingly having forgotten about the key in his lap. “Slade, _wait_.” He licks his lips, breathing in deep like he’s preparing for something before blowing out a breath through his nose. “I’ll do it. I’ll join you.”

“Hurry up then and get over here,” Slade tells him, watching as Grayson picks the key up with a shaking hand and unlocks his cuffs. He doesn’t bother trying to hide the way he stares as Grayson methodically strips his suit off, revealing smooth, tanned skin and scarred muscles until he’s in nothing but a white jockstrap with a damp patch on it from where his cock is hard and already leaking.

Grayson glances up at him, fingers curled around the elastic band of his jockstrap, and flushes when he realises that Slade is leering at his dick, scowling at him as he pushes it down over his thighs and drops it on top of his discarded suit, slowly making his way towards the bed. He stops at the edge of it and crosses his arms, a determined look on his face.

“The gun,” is all he says, and Slade waits for him to elaborate but he doesn’t bother, so Slade decides that a little bit of teasing is in order.

“Which gun? This one?” He asks, thrusting it back into Damian’s cunt with a wet squelch and smiles as Grayson’s ears turn red again as the boy’s toes graze his bare thigh and nearly his cock, making him shiver.

“ _Yes_ , that one,” Grayson grits out, grinding his teeth together as he crawls onto the bed, looking like he wants to punch Slade in the face so badly. “Take it out of him,” he orders.

“Why?” Slade asks, but does as he says and pulls it out, not missing the way Grayson’s eyes are glued to the slick dripping off the barrel and onto the sheets below them. “You want a taste?” And then he shoves the gun past Grayson’s pretty lips.

Grayson looks outraged at first, letting out a muffled growl as he lifts a hand up to try and push Slade away, but then Slade thrusts the gun in further and his throat clicks as he swallows around it, clearly liking the taste of his Robin’s slick enough that he’s willing to deepthroat a gun for it.

Grayson’s mouth is left shiny and pink when Slade pulls the gun out of it, and his face is visibly softer, the hunger in his eyes almost impossible to ignore as he stares down at Damian, laid out on the bed for him like a gift.

“I’ll do you a favour and let you take his cunt this time,” Slade rumbles as he sets the gun aside, and smiles when Grayson shivers at the implication that this will be happening again. But then a look passes across his face that Slade has seen several times before, a look that says he wants to _fight_.

“How is _that_ doing me a favour?” Grayson asks as the boy reaches for him with a shaking hand, so shifts to sit between his legs, curling a hand around one of his skinny ankles.

“The only reason you’re even doing this is because of _me_ ,” Slade growls as he grabs Grayson’s wrist and forces him to make eye contact. “You might have dirty thoughts about the boy all the time, but you never would have had the balls to _act_ on them if I hadn’t given the opportunity to you tonight.”

His hand tightens around Grayson’s wrist, enough that Slade can feel his bones starting to grind together, and to his credit, Grayson doesn’t even blink, eyes still narrowed. “You should be _thanking_ me, not complaining. If you don’t want him, I’ll happily fuck him again in your place.”

Grayson huffs and snatches his wrist away, turning back to the boy, but the back of his neck is pink. Slade expects a witty comeback of some sort or Grayson snapping at him, but all Grayson says as he carefully strokes down Damian’s trembling thighs is, “ _Shut up_ , Slade.”

“As you wish,” Slade murmurs, then takes hold of Grayson’s shoulder and hauls him away from the boy, making him yelp as he’s rolled over onto his back and then the boy is dropped on top of him. “Get to know each other better,” Slade says, and he doesn’t miss Grayson’s glare as he turns away from them to rummage through his drawer and pull out a bottle of lube, opening it with a snick.

When he looks back at them, Grayson has managed to calm the boy down enough to pull him into a wet kiss, one hand curled into his short, dark hair and the other almost _possessively_ splayed out over his ass, encouraging him to rock his hips and rub his soaked pussy over Grayson’s cock.

It’s an appealing sight, Slade won’t lie, but they both look like they could come any second now, and Slade is aware that not _everyone_ has a virtually nonexistent refractory period like him. “Calm down, he’s not going anywhere,” Slade teases, and their mouths part as they both turn to look at him like they’re not sure which of them he’s talking to, and to be honest, neither is Slade.

Grayson looks like he’s about to say something again and Slade isn’t in the mood to hear it, so he presses up against the boy’s back until he’s right on top of Grayson, Slade’s cock rubbing over his ass, and squirts some lube out into his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. “Distract him,” Slade says to Grayson, then thumbs the boy’s cheeks apart and rubs a lubed up finger over his dusky little hole before pressing it in until it’s knuckle deep inside his ass.

Damian lets out a pained gasp and Grayson rushes to hush him, peppering kisses all over his face and caressing his waist, murmuring praises into his skin as he chokes out a whimper and rocks back on two of Slade’s thick fingers.

Slade leans over him and bites into his back, then pulls him up and to the side just enough that he can lean down and sink his teeth into Grayson’s pec as well as he works a third finger into the boy’s ass. Grayson hisses in pain and pushes Slade’s head away, wincing as he touches the bite mark. “What the _hell_ , Slade?” He growls, glaring at him, but he still arches up into Slade’s calloused fingertips when he rubs them over the indents of his teeth.

“I’ve marked the boy up enough, figured you were feeling a little left out so I decided to give _you_ something to remember me by too,” Slade says, grinning as Grayson tries to glare at him but then gets distracted by Damian moaning as the head of Grayson’s cock rubs over his clit, making his eyelashes flutter.

Slade pulls his fingers out and then pours some lube over his cock, stroking it as he rubs the head over the boy’s prepped little hole, enjoying the way it catches on the rim. Then he lifts Damian’s hips up, angling him so his hot cunt is hovering right over Grayson’s cock, then lowers him onto it at the same time as he pushes into the boy’s ass, into tight, velvety heat.

Damian hiccups out a sob, wheezing as Slade thrusts all the way in, balls nestled against the curve of his ass. “G-Grayson, I can’t —" The boy cuts himself off with a whine, clenching around both of their cocks, and he’s so damn _tight_ that they can barely move, his ass clutching Slade’s cock like a vice.

“Calm down, kid,” Slade murmurs into his ear, petting over his stomach as Grayson strokes his hair and rubs over his thighs. “Take it easy.” His skin is hot to the touch, soft and scarred, and it gives around his midsection, around his waist and hips where Slade gets a good grip as he starts to move his hips, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, rolling his hips against Damian’s ass as Grayson fucks up into him with a low moan.

Grayson’s been teetering on the edge of an orgasm since he woke up, and it doesn’t take long for him to reach it, hips stuttering as he grinds against Damian’s pussy and spills inside him. He becomes pretty useless after that, just lying there and staring up at Slade and the boy with an open mouth, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over as Damian grinds down on his cock.

But eventually he comes back to his senses, kissing the boy’s neck and sucking his own marks into it as he reaches down and frames Damian’s hard clit between his fingers, starting to roll his hips again. Damian’s voice breaks on a shriek as he tightens around their cocks again and nearly falls over on top of Grayson when he comes, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

Slade fucks into his tight little ass once, twice, and then he’s coming too with a groan into Damian’s neck, digging his nails into the boy’s soft skin as his hips jerk in little thrusts, and then he’s done, letting him collapse on top of Grayson, who takes him into his arms straight away and strokes up and down his back, kissing his hair.

Slade slowly pulls out, watching the come leak out of Damian’s ass and dripping down the back of his leg. He lets them lie there in sated silence for a few more minutes, whispering to each other, before sliding his fingers through the stickiness on Damian’s thigh and pushing it back inside him, and it sounds filthy, almost drowned out by the sound of Damian’s crying.

Grayson lifts his head up and stares at Slade, concerned and confused and then embarrassed as Slade leers at him. “Come on, Grayson. _He_ might be new to this but you and I aren’t. We both know that it takes more than _one round_ to get the pollen completely out of your system.”

Grayson swallows thickly, then tilts his chin up as his arms wrap around the kid’s waist, hands resting low on his back. His eyes are glinting with defiance, and well, Slade has never been one to back down from a challenge.


End file.
